Rachel
by emelierose
Summary: John and Sherlock decide that it's time to provide little Hamish with a sibling.
1. Chapter 1- Room For One More?

Chapter One: Room For One More?

* * *

"Father?"

"Yes, little one?"

"When am I getting a sibling?"

Sherlock looked up from where he was writing a paper about the effects of different acids on a variety of materials. Hamish was innocently colouring in a picture he had drawn of his family.

"What makes you ask that, H?"

Hamish glanced up curiously (usually Sherlock was quick to answer any queries he might have) and held up his drawing as way of explanation.

"Well, you have Uncle Mycroft and Daddy has Auntie Harry," his small shoulders gave a shrug, "I figured one day I'd have a brother or sister and I wanted to know if you knew when it would happen."

"Does everyone in your class at school have a brother or sister?" Sherlock asked, laughter playing around his eyes at his son's inference.

Hamish's eyebrow drew together as he tried to remember.

"No. But I'm related to you and Daddy, and I thought these things were jell-e-tic." Hamish cocked his head to the side, not quite sure if that was the word he wanted.

"Genetic?"

"Yeah! That." Hamish grinned; he _had_ been close. Sherlock grinned back.

"Well, I promise to tell you as soon as I know if you'll have one."

"Okay."

And with that, Hamish went back to finishing his masterpiece in crayon.

* * *

When John got home that afternoon it was to find a five year old asleep on the sitting room floor and a partner typing determinedly on John's laptop in the kitchen. John smiled softly as he took in the peace and, for once, quiet of the flat while he shrugged out of his jacket.

John, always reluctant to interrupt Sherlock's work and Hamish's naps, walked quietly to put the shopping away.

"Hamish wants a sibling," Sherlock announced abruptly, not looking away from the screen. John jumped slightly, but quickly recovered (living with Sherlock had gotten him used to some surprises).

"Well, I'm not about to get pregnant, I don't care how hard you try."

Sherlock chuckled softly as he saved the progress of his research, and turned to John.

"Yes, thank you for that, Doctor. I should hope I know that much about human biology by now."

John grinned and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck.

"How am I supposed to know what you decide can be deleted from that genius brain of your?" He punctuated the word 'brain' with a soft tug on one of Sherlock's curls, causing the detective to tilt his head up. John took advantage of his being (slightly) taller at the moment and pressed a kiss to his partner's lips. Sherlock enjoyed the kiss for a bit and then pulled back gently.

"What are we going to tell him?"

"We'll think of something."

* * *

Over the next few months both Sherlock and John thought about what another child might mean for them, but only to themselves.

Sherlock loved Hamish more than he ever knew was possible, but then he remembered that Hamish was half John, which definitely explained a lot. But would John want to donate again? He didn't know if the world needed another biological Holmes in it, and he didn't think John needed another biological Holmes to worry about. But then again…a Holmes he could love and teach.

John loved Hamish more and more every day and wouldn't mind being a parent again, but he'd already gotten to be the biological dad, so maybe it would be Sherlock's turn. But would Sherlock even want to donate? He knew Sherlock would make a great father, he already was to Hamish. And how could John let a mind and genes like Sherlock's go to waste?

So they both pondered the question of whether they should bring another baby into the world. They both knew that they didn't have the best of relationships with their siblings, but they also knew Hamish would be an amazing older brother.

* * *

And one night, John got fed up with not knowing if Sherlock had an opinion on the matter.

"What if one of us could get pregnant?" he asked suddenly while they sat together on the couch. Mrs. Hudson had Hamish and they were winding down from last week's case.

Sherlock looked up from his book with a bemused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we didn't have to go through the process of finding a suitable surrogate? What if it was just us? How many kids do you think we'd have?" John closed his laptop and put it aside (the case write-up wasn't going very well anyways) to give the conversation his whole attention.

"That depends. Would we be using protection?" Sherlock smirked and used John's newly open lap for his feet.

"That's not the point, and you know it," John grinned.

"I suppose," Sherlock started, "with how much…joy Hamish has brought us, we would've tried for a least one more."

John smiled softly at Sherlock's struggle with choosing an emotional word.

"So do we want to try for another? Or is there not room for one more in that Holmesian heart of yours."

"I think the real question is: are you willing to come in a cup again?"

A slow grin spread across John's face, one that started out happy from Sherlock's willingness to have another baby but quickly became one of mischief.

"Oh no," said John as he crawled over to kiss the father-to-be, "I think it's your turn."

And Sherlock could never refuse a mischievous John.

* * *

A/N: This technically takes place in the same parentlock universe that all of my Hamish one-shots do. However, I'm making this a separate story because I don't want to taint those with what happens in this. I won't spoil anything, but just know that this won't necessarily be a story with a happy ending.

Please don't feel like you need to read it in order to have all of the storyline in my other stories- this can be seen as completely detached from my Hamish tales. And I will do my best to post more of Hamish as well as update Rachel. Happy (or not) reading!

I figure this will be about 12 chapters long, but changes are possible. I'll do my best to update every week, most likely on Sundays. :)

Please feel free to tell me what you would like to see be included and I'll try to fit it in with my ideas. You can also guess what you think happens because I've made it quite obvious.


	2. Chapter 2- Surrogate Search

Chapter Two: Surrogate Search

"Sherlock..." John took a deep breath, remembering what had happened the last time he assumed something when they were planning to be parents. He had no need to feel like such an idiot again. "Sherlock, what's all this? It doesn't look like soundproofing."

Sherlock looked over his shoulder from where he was tacking papers up on the walls and smiled.

"No, obviously not. I'm sorting the potential surrogates."

John walked over to where Sherlock was busy sorting and started skimming over the details of the various women the consulting detective had chosen as viable candidates.

"What's the criterion you're ranking now?"

"Intelligence."

John smiled and took one of the pages down (he didn't like the woman's reason for offering use of her uterus).

"You don't think he or she will be clever enough with just you?," he asked, wondering if the flat could handle another genius in it, "I mean, Hamish isn't even blood related to you and he's smart."

Sherlock rolled his eyes tolerantly and went back to sorting through the stacks of paper yet to be pinned. "Just because he's got the better part of your mind and my influence during a critical time of his brain's development doesn't mean we should assume that we'll always get lucky."

John leaned up and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"As long our baby has your eyes."

Sherlock pointed to a stack already in the rubbish bin. John smiled and went to make tea.

* * *

"John!"

John looked up from the paper a few nights later to see Sherlock scrolling through something on his, John's, computer.

"Hmm?"

"Why isn't there a way to rule out miscarriages?"

"What?" John got up to take a closer look at the webpage Sherlock was browsing.

"I can't be sure we've found the perfect surrogacy match if I can't rule out those most likely to miscarry," Sherlock explained, gesturing to the maternity article in front of him, "it says that more often than not doctors don't know the cause of miscarrying a baby." John sighed and sat on the sofa by Sherlock's feet.

"Well, yeah, we haven't figured out everything in the whole wide world of humanity's problems. And why are you so worried about that this time? We didn't have any problems with Hamish."

"Hamish isn't mine."

"And…?" Sherlock looked at John like the answer was the most obvious thing ever. John ignored the look and waited for the condescending answer. It wasn't anywhere near what he expected.

"What if the baby doesn't want to be part me?" Sherlock looked down, deliberately not catching John's eye.

"What are you talking about, Sher?"

Sherlock started elaborating, his voice getting more and more rushed as he went on.

"These articles all say that it could be incompatible genetics or the mother's body just not accepting the baby, and well if anyone would be denied the ability to procreate based on acceptance, it's me. Who in their right mind would want a little part of me growing inside them?"

John gently closed the laptop and set it on the floor.

"Look at me, Sherlock." Sherlock kept his eyes on where John's hands had become entwined with his. John squeezed gently and tried again. "I said look at me."

Sherlock slowly looked up.

"Miscarriages happen for a lot of reasons, both known and unknown. Now I'm not an OBGYN, but I highly doubt a baby can miscarry just because the father is a high-functioning sociopath," John gave a small smile, "And as for no one wanting you inside them, you insult me."

Sherlock gave a soft snort, but he did feel a little better.

"I guess we'll just have to ask about the family histories of miscarriages," he finally conceded.

"Sounds like a plan," John agreed and pulled Sherlock in for a kiss.

* * *

"Daddy, does Fa have a case?" Hamish was looking up at the pictures of last three possible surrogates tacked to the wall.

"Sort of, H. Why? See anything?" John came into the living room and stood by Hamish.

"She looks nice," Hamish pointed to one woman (the one that John was leaning towards. He didn't care what Sherlock said about a few IQ points, she was by far the most willing to deal with their odd demands and unique situation). "Are they in trouble with Mis'er Greg?"

John tried not to smile at Hamish's equating pictures on the wall with some sort of police case.

"Nope, Father's not working for Mister Greg right now."

"So it's a home 'speriment?" Hamish looked up at John hopefully, wondering if he could maybe help his Father. He liked when he could help, but he wasn't allowed to if it was a Mister Greg case. John smiled, knowing how much Hamish liked working with Sherlock.

"When he wakes up, you can ask if he needs another set of eyes."

"'Kay!" Hamish sat down to wait for his Father to wake, studying the three pictures intently to try and figure out who these three ladies were.

* * *

Sherlock came out of the bedroom a few hours later to find Hamish still looking at the pictures, although his bright eyes had started to look a little heavy with sleep.

"What do you see, little one?" Sherlock queried as he sat by his son.

"That one has a pretty smile," Hamish pointed to his favourite choice (it hadn't changed even after all that looking). "I think she would be nice."

"Does everyone with a pretty smile have to be nice?"

"No, but I don't see anything that would say her smile is lying." Sherlock nodded and kissed Hamish's head.

"Thanks for your help, H. Go take your nap now."

"You're welcome, Fa!" Hamish gave Sherlock a hug, happy to be helpful, and ran off to his room, tired from all that work. John watched him go and then sat down in his place. He wrapped an arm around Sherlock, studying the dark haired woman on the wall.

"So we have a winner?" Sherlock grinned and turned to John.

"We have our winner."

* * *

A/N: I have no knowledge of surrogacy or pregnancy, except for what the internet and my own brain tell me. So let me know if anything is blatantly unbelievable. :)

Like I said before, this is more or less the same universe as my other Hamish stories, but it does not need to be read to follow them. This may or may not be a less than happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3- Hamish Is Getting a Sibling

Chapter Three: Hamish Is Getting a Sibling

The next day John called Madeline ("John you need to set up an appointment with the surrogate woman." "She has a name, Sherlock, and we're going to use it.") to see when they all could meet. After that he went to see Mrs. Hudson about watching Hamish. It's not that they didn't want Hamish to know, but they both knew how hit-or-miss these attempts could be, and why get the boy's hopes up?

* * *

And so a week after Hamish finalised the choice of surrogate, an exhausted John was busy trying to make the flat somewhat presentable. He had spent the last few days hoping that a case wouldn't upset their plans and also hoping that a case would keep Sherlock from being too ornery to be an acceptable host. Luckily, the case load had been just perfect and the consulting detective was sleeping off the last of the adrenaline now.

In the kitchen Hamish was helping wipe off the table after his Dad cleared it off (Madeline had sounded supportive of Sherlock's job, but John wasn't going to risk scaring her off with a table full of experiments).

"Daddy, what's for supper?" Hamish handed John the cloth after he finished and John washed the places that the five year-old couldn't reach.

"I don't know yet, H. What do you think we should have?"

"Pa-sketti!"

"Alright. I'll see if we have the ingredients for spaghetti while you're at Mrs. Hudson."

"Okay." Hamish hugged his Daddy's knees and went to read in his room, as to not be in his way while he cleaned.

* * *

An hour later, flat tidied and Hamish at Mrs. Hudson's, John answered the door to find the woman Hamish had picked standing outside.

"Hi Madeline, I'm John. Come on in." Madeline stepped in and gave John a smile.

"It's Maddie, please," she replied as she held out her hand.

"Maddie then," John accepted her hand and shook it. "Ready to go up and meet Sherlock?"

"Lead the way!"

At the top of the steps, John opened the door for Maddie and gave Sherlock a "please be on your best behaviour" glance as she stepped in. Sherlock, ever the courteous host- when he wants to be- immediately welcomed her.

"I'm Sherlock, but you probably figured that out. Here let me take your coat."

"Oh, thanks. I'm Maddie, but you probably deduced that," she grinned, slipping her coat off. John hide his smile at the small look of surprise on Sherlock's face and motioned Maddie to the sofa.

"Make yourself at home."

"I take it you are familiar with my work?" Sherlock queried as he sat in his chair, turning to face the other two.

"Just a bit. I'd remembered reading your name somewhere and once John contacted me, I wanted to get to know the basics. Can't come in here looking like more of an idiot than I have to, now can I?" She gave Sherlock an easy smile, which he couldn't help but return. Anyone who is willing to call themselves an idiot just saves him the effort and it means that they're most likely okay with not being the smartest person in the room.

John's stomach, having been hatching quite a collection of butterflies starting at mid-day, finally settled. Maddie was probably going to make it past this meeting unscathed.

"Would you like some tea or anything?" he asked, knowing that she could take whatever Sherlock threw at her for a few minutes, "Kettle's just boiled."

"I'll have something if you're already making it, but don't go through any extra effort for me."

Sherlock studied her for a moment and, satisfied that she wasn't just trying to be the gracious guest, told John what he saw.

"She'll have three sugars and a dash of milk."

John, having watched Sherlock scan her, waited for any sign that the small deduction had upset Maddie. But she just laughed and looked at John.

"He's quite correct, but just two sugars please. I'm shouldn't be having all that extra, especially if I'm going to be trying for your baby." John went to the kitchen to prepare the teas.

"And speaking of your baby," Maddie looked around the flat, taking in the traces of another little one inhabiting the space- toys and books and crayons- and smiled inwardly, "where is your other child? Hamish, correct?"

John nodded in answer to the second question and handed her the tea, sitting in his chair as he explained the first.

"He's down with our landlady. We didn't want to get his hopes up in case things didn't take."

"Smart. But then I shouldn't have expected anything less from you two," Maddie took a sip and smiled. "Oh, that's lovely."

"Ta."

"Well, back to business, then. What are your expectations for me during the pregnancy? I said in my file that I don't expect to be included in the baby's life, but I won't just up and leave if you were to prefer some form of contact."

Sherlock decided this was a part of the conversation he could handle- less tact, more fact.

"We want to know everything that happens while you're pregnant, any changes in either your or the baby's health. We'll cover any medical expenses and anything else you see fit. You're free to voice any opinion you see fit when it comes to pregnancy habits, as it's your body too. However we're adamantly against smoking, smoky environments, drinking, drugs, unreasonably risky holidays, and excessively clean environments. And you may also extend opinions as to names, but we reserve the right to veto anything."

"So no drinking anti-bacterial liquids?" Maddie quipped, taking the quick list in stride. "Listen, Sherlock, I know you've gone through this before so you two technically have the upper hand, but I'm not stupid enough to go on a bender half-way through the first trimester. And I'll be sure to consult you before any major life changes. You are the resident consultant, after all." She tipped her cup to Sherlock and took another sip. Sherlock visibly (well, visibly to John's practiced eye) relaxed at her easy cooperation and acceptance.

"Well, that's not really my consulting area, but it is appreciated."

"Perfect. Anything else?"

"We don't think so," John chimed in. "Just that we wanted to try as soon as possible. Did you have any important issues you wanted cleared up?"

"I want you both to be extremely involved during the whole thing, but I don't think I'll have to worry about that. And I'll refer to your professional opinion, John, if I have any questions."

"Wonderful, that should be-"

Out on the stairwell, the sound of little footsteps climbed towards 221B followed by the slower gait of Mrs. Hudson.

"Hamish, come back here, your parents are in a meeting, we have to…"

But what they were supposed to do was lost as Hamish knocked loudly and then let himself in.

"Daddy, come see what I figured out!" Hamish went to John and then finally looked around and realised that he was interrupting. "Oh…you're the lady from the pictures on the wall. I didn't mean to intrude."

"That's okay," Maddie grinned. "And you must be Hamish." He nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Are you here for a case?" he asked, curious as to why she was here after being on his Father's case wall- most of the people featured there were in trouble or dead. Maddie hedged as she glanced at John and Sherlock for help.

"Not really…I'm here to assist your dads in…well…"

John pulled Hamish up onto his lap and Sherlock explained.

"We want to have another baby. Maddie is going to try to help us."

"You mean I'm getting a sibling?" Hamish's face split into an excited grin.

"Possibly." Sherlock was still wary of speaking in absolutes, but Hamish just took it as a 'yes.'

"But what do you need Ms. Maddie for?" Maddie's heart melted at the boy's sweet curiosity as John tried to think of how to tell a five year-old that two men couldn't really have kids on their own.

"Well, you know how Father gets help from specialists sometimes?"

"Yeah, like Raz! Is Ms. Maddie a baby specialist?"

"Of sorts, yes," Sherlock stood and held his hands out for Hamish. He went to him and hugged his Father. "Do you think she'll be a good help?"

"Yes! She was the smartest looking one on the wall," Hamish turned to study Maddie, "And she smiles a lot."

Maddie and Hamish smiled at each other, both doubly sure that they had made the right choice.

* * *

Three weeks later John got the call at 10:38 at night.

"Sherlock," he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a smile slowly growing across his face as the news sunk in. Sherlock, busy with an experiment, didn't look up.

"Hmm?"

"Sherlock." John tried again, not wanting to miss the consulting detective's face when he heard.

Sherlock huffed and looked up.

"Wha-," his eyes lit up as he caught the expression on John's face and noticed the phone held limply in his hand. "We're expecting?"

John just nodded, not sure if his mouth could remember how to work except to smile at the father-to-be.

Sherlock pushed back from his petri dishes and pulled John into a tight hug.

"Oh, it's better than Christmas."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, loves. I'd make excuses, but I don't really have any other than not feeling like writing.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be up on Sunday. :) After that I'm back at school, so I'll probably write just to avoid doing homework.

Let me know if you see anything that should be corrected or if you just want to talk or discuss.


	4. Chapter 4- The Planning Begins

Chapter 4: The Planning Begins…And Doesn't Do Much Else

Over the next few weeks things started getting hectic at 221B. Well, more hectic than usual. It seemed to John that every day when he got home from work that Sherlock was either on the phone with Maddie- discussing her routine, seeing if she was feeling well, reminding her to play the CD he made for their future baby- or in a serious (and very endearing) discussion with Hamish- determining whether the baby would be in his room with him, planning all the books they could read to Maddie's belly when she came over, figuring out just what Hamish could help with. And once Sherlock realised that John was home he bombarded him with things he had thought of while Hamish was at school and John was out. After the first few days of, "John, what if such-and-such happens?" and "We have to make sure we remember to tell Maddie this-and-that, John" John had sat Sherlock down and reminded him that, while his day at the surgery probably wasn't ever going to be the most important thing on Sherlock's mind, John was tired when he got home and would rather converse rationally (okay, maybe rationally was a bit hopeful) with Sherlock than have thoughts thrown at him the moment he stepped foot in the flat.

* * *

Which brought them to the first item of deliberation: The flat. Two bedrooms were perfect for a couple with an only child. Two bedrooms were not as perfect for a couple with one child and one on the way. Yes, the baby and Hamish could share for at least the first few years, more if the new addition was also a boy. But then came the issue of living space. Was the rest of the flat big enough to support another person (and another person's mess)? And John liked to bring up the fact that if they were to move to someplace bigger, Sherlock could then have an actual lab space, leaving the kitchen for cooking experiments only.

"It'd be great for you," John had pointed out, "All the space to yourself, no need for me to nag you about the possibility of accidentally poisoning us."

Sherlock was all for that idea. Except for the fact that Hamish liked to help sometimes and, although he probably wouldn't say it aloud, Sherlock liked when their son wandered from his toys to see if he could help his Father, and he wouldn't want to risk losing that, even if it meant his own lab.

"But John," Sherlock had reasoned during one discussion as Hamish knelt on his lap and peered into the microscope, searching for what his Father had described to him, "I don't want to be sectioned off from the rest of you. I don't want one part to be a "Genius-free Zone" as if the Work isn't a part of who I am- who we all are."

John watched as Sherlock absentmindedly kissed Hamish's blond curls, and mentally decided that if they did move, the lab would be an open place, no door between it and the rest of their home. Not to mention that John yelling half-heartedly at Sherlock for taking up the whole kitchen was as much a part of their relationship as were the random cases at three in the morning and the occasional gunshots, and neither of them wanted to end their messy cycle.

In the end they decided that a bigger flat could always be found.

"Besides," Sherlock grinned after they agreed to put that item to rest until a later date, "we can't just have a baby and leave before Mrs Hudson has her chance to spoil him or her properly."

* * *

And the usage of "him or her" always led them to the next item of discussion: Did they want to find out if when they could or wait until Baby Holmes (Sherlock both hated and loved when John or Maddie call it that. Hated because he still didn't like the idea of being responsible for bringing another Holmes into the world. Loved it because it proved that this time it was he who was bringing another baby to the household.) was born to see? John, trying to be practical, brought up the fact that if they knew they could narrow down the name options and start stocking up on baby clothes other essentials; Sherlock, trying to be contrary, brought up the fact that sometimes doctors are wrong.

"What if the ultrasound technician tells us one thing and we get set on that gender? We'd probably end up buying new baby clothes in colours that society thinks are for that gender only and then the baby could be the other gender. And then what? We're probably better off getting all neutral baby things and waiting until we can know for certain. And it would be idiotic to only have one list of baby names. I'm not having my child being nameless just because we trusted a grainy image on a screen." John ignored all the arguments forming in his head and admitted that Sherlock had a point. No need to be without any name options at all.

So they decided that they would wait to see if they really wanted to know when the time came that they could find out.

* * *

But the discussion of what gender baby names they should consider always led to item three: What names were to be put on the table? Which names did one or the other absolutely hate? John knew from the debate over Hamish's name that Sherlock wanted nothing as unusual as 'Sherlock' or 'Mycroft' and also was wary of something as plain as 'John' or 'Greg.' (Sherlock was actually not opposed to 'John,' but he didn't think he could see himself calling their child 'Junior' and any chance that later there could be John 'the Third' immediately put him off the idea. Too pretentious somehow.) But when Sherlock brought up 'Stirling' and 'Satcher' John thought that maybe his thoughts on the subject had changed.

"I thought you didn't want our kids to have overly poncy names," John reminded him, "And Satcher's a surname, 'Lock."

"It can also be a first name. And I never said anything about not being too 'poncy.'"

John gave up on that dispute before it could even begin and started to give other viable names instead, watching Sherlock for any reaction- either of acceptance or utter dislike.

"Okay, boy names first. What about Gareth? Julian? Theodore (that was a resounding "no" if Sherlock's crinkled nose said anything about how he felt)? Timothy?"

They both came up with some more suggestions and a few of them made it onto the list Sherlock was neatly writing, including 'Atticus,' which John had mentioned half-jokingly. But there would be a chance to revise the boy list later.

As for girls, the going was a little tougher. They had never really settled on a girl's name when they were expecting Hamish, and when Sherlock brought out the old list, none of them seemed right any more. John teasingly offered up 'Anthea' to start a new list and Sherlock promptly wrote it down, just to have the pleasure of immediately crossing it off.

In the end a short, but workable, list had been begun. Among the candidates were Lucy, Laura (a bit plain for Sherlock's taste, but there would be a chance to revise the girl list later), Tracy, Wendy (John wasn't sure if Peter Pan had a hand in that one, but it was pretty none-the-less), and Adeline. Adeline was the favourite of both of them, and when Sherlock had suggested it John wondered to himself about the sentimentality attached to it, but he wasn't about to remind Sherlock that he had originally not cared what Maddie's name was, much less seemed like he would pay tribute to her in the name of their child.

* * *

So, overall, not much was decided in the first few weeks.

* * *

A/N: So. Not Sunday. Whoops. We'll see if the next update decides to be on time.


	5. Chapter 5- A First Glimpse

Chapter 5- A First Glimpse

While all of these discussions were happening, Sherlock was also taking into consideration many other things. The main one was when to get Maddie in for an ultrasound. Of course, because of having Hamish and the Internet, he knew that usually the first sonogram was taken at around 12 weeks. But Sherlock had no intentions of taking risks. At five weeks, he gave Maddie a call and asked her to come over to discuss the scheduling of appointments. Or rather, getting to the appointments he had scheduled for her.

"Sherlock, you can't just expect her to be free to answer your every whim," John tried to explain after Sherlock had told him what he had planned.

"You do," the consulting detective answered immediately.

"Yeah, but she's not the one-" John was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Sherlock gave him a smug look as he heard Maddie come in and start up the stairs to the flat. John pursed his lips at his partner's familiar arrogance, but tacked on a smile as the door opened.

"Hello there, gentlemen," Maddie greeted them, "How are my baby daddies then?"

"We're doing well, Maddie," Sherlock answered, "But that's not what matters. How's the baby?"

"Baby Holmes seems to be doing great," she grinned. John stepped forward and her coat to hang up.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked, "Everything okay for you?"

"Well a little bit of morning sickness, but that's to be expected for the first bit," Maddie smiled as she took to seat that Sherlock had gestured to."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you've been saying that everything seems 'fabulous' and 'just peachy,'" Sherlock's eyes tightened a bit as he used her favourite descriptors, "but I want a doctor's professional opinion."

"Sherlock…" John trailed off, hoping it was enough of a warning to stop him from being too down-putting. Maddie perked up at once.

"No, no it's fine John," she smiled reassuringly, "I think Sherlock's concern is very reasonable and quite reassuring. I'd rather have this baby for someone who truly cares about the whole process." Sherlock smirked as he inwardly praised, once again, Hamish's good choice of surrogate.

"Which is why I think we should undergo an early sonogram test, just to be sure that all is as it should be." John smiled at Maddie as they both noticed the collective "we."

"As you are the genius in the room, and the father of the child, I'll defer to your good judgement then. When do you think would be best?"

"Next week, Tuesday. 10 o'clock. We can pick you up on our way."

"Perfect, I'll see you then," Maddie smiled and got up. She knew full well that there would be at least 5 phone calls before they met for the scan.

* * *

As planned, Sherlock and John were in a cab in front of Maddie's flat the following Tuesday. Hamish had been left at Mrs. Hudson's for the evening (Sherlock, no matter what John thought, had taken Maddie's work schedule into consideration when setting up these doctor visits). Mrs. Hudson still hadn't been explicitly told what was going on in her renters' flat, but John was sure she had figured it out. Either way, they were planning to tell her after they made sure that the baby was healthy.

And so John and Sherlock waited for Maddie. After all, it's a bit hard to have an ultrasound when the person with the uterus isn't present.

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked, fidgeting in the back of the cab.

"Just relax, love," John tried for soothing, his hand gently laying on Sherlock's bouncing knee, "we're still a little early. Recite the Periodic Table or something." Truthfully, John was just as anxious as Sherlock. He remembered what it was like when he saw Hamish for the first time, before he knew who Hamish was going to be. He couldn't wait to watch Sherlock get a glimpse Baby Holmes.

Sherlock had only gotten to Carbon when Maddie appeared (she was also excited to get a view of the baby she was carrying) and slipped into the cab.

"At last," Sherlock muttered, foregoing the niceties and turning to address the cabby, "St. Bart's."

* * *

Once there (after taking what Sherlock said was the slowest possible route, even though he knew otherwise), John told Sherlock to go check them in so he could talk to Maddie.

"How are you feeling?" he started, ever the caring doctor.

"I'm fine John. Excited to see how he reacts," Maddie grinned and John couldn't help but smile in return.

"It'll be fun to compare this to when we were expecting Hamish," he admitted, "But you know that you don't have to put up with all his requests, right?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I don't plan to have kids of my own, so I might as well enjoy all the attention while I can get it."

"Alright, but please speak up if either of us asks for too much."

"I will, I promise."

"You promise what?" Sherlock appeared over John's shoulder and glanced between the two of them.

"Never you mind. Come on, this is us," Maddie took their hands and headed after the assistant that had called her name, dragging a confused Sherlock and an amused John in her wake.

* * *

Once they arrived in the room, a nurse came in to take Maddie's vitals and get her prepped for the ultrasound. Within another few minutes, a technician with (ghastly, according to Sherlock) pink scrubs was there, getting out a wand and reassuring the "glowing mother to be," as she put it.

"Now this shouldn't be too uncomfortable, but we'll take it slow. And don't worry about privacy, everyone will be focused on the screen."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Maddie grinned, more concerned with how Sherlock would take it. As far as she knew, Sherlock had only ever witnessed an external ultrasound with Hamish's surrogate.

"Would you stop acting as if I don't know what's going on," the detective said as he caught Maddie's slight emphasis on "I'll," "I know what's necessary for a test this early in the pregnancy. Can we just get on with it?"

"Alright, alright," Maddie replied, "No more silent insults to your intelligence." Sherlock looked somewhat mollified and sat in the chair next John. John slipped his hand onto Sherlock's knee and together they waited to see their baby.

"Okay, here we go. Soon we should be able to hear the baby's heart," the technician explained as she started the exam, "It will seem especially fast at this far along. An unborn child's heart can-"

"Can be up to around 160 to 180 beats per minute, yes," Sherlock interrupted, "Just because we're a gay couple using a surrogate doesn't mean we're clueless." But the sting that was usually infused in such a statement wasn't present in Sherlock's voice. His eyes were fixed on the screen.

What had been a blank space was now filled with a grainy image. Towards the centre were tiny movements, fluctuations keeping time with the steady beat that filled the air. In the back of his mind, Sherlock could hear music composing itself to the sound that affirmed his child's existence, but for once he was able to block out all thoughts other than what he was seeing before him.

John gently squeezed his partner's knee and mouthed a soundless "thank you" to Maddie. Maddie smiled in response and looked between the image of the baby she was carrying and the men she was doing this for. Once again she was positive that she couldn't have made a better decision.

* * *

A/N: I am so, so sorry this has taken so long to update. I hate when fics have a time line and don't follow it, so I won't give excuses.

The next two chapters are done and will be updated over the next few days.

Much love.


	6. Chapter 6- Communication

Chapter 6- Communication

Sherlock and John dropped Maddie back at her flat after the doctor appointment.

"Thank you," Sherlock said just before she got out of the cab, "for everything. I don't mean to spoil the experience for you, but that nurse person was annoyingly simple in her explanations." Maddie laughed and shook her head.

"I'm just glad one of us has the excuse of being a genius so that we can get away with correcting her." John and Sherlock both chuckled and, with that, Maddie left them.

Sherlock turned to John, a thoughtful expression in place.

"John, why does she refer to us as 'we'?"

"Because we're in this together," John tried to explicate, "You and I need her to have this baby, and she feels comfortable enough, and cares enough, to want to be more than just a walking uterus to us."

"I'm not used to having people 'comfortable' around me."

"Maybe you're losing your manic touch," John winked, "or maybe Maddie's just special."

"Maybe so."

The rest of the cab ride passed in quiet, a peaceful air hanging over the happy parents.

* * *

As usual, the peace didn't last once they had reached Baker Street. As soon as the door to the entryway was opened, John had a Hamish plastered to his legs.

"Did you get to see my sibling?" he asked, excitement clear on his face.

"We did, H," John leant down to pick up their son, "And he or she is perfect. Just like you." Sherlock smiled and kissed the boy's hair.

"And where have you left Mrs. Hudson, little one? You know you're not supposed to run off."

"She's making tea," his voice dropped to a conspiring whisper, "I had to come out before she did because she doesn't know about the baby. I made sure I didn't say anything that could give it away." Sherlock leaned closer and whispered back.

"How about we tell her now?"

"Okay!" exclaimed the small boy, all need for quiet forgotten. He wiggled quickly out of his Daddy's grasp and ran back to Mrs. Hudson's kitchen.

"Mrs. Hudson, guess what!" Mrs. Hudson turned from the tea tray she was arranging to regard Hamish.

"What's that, love?" she threw a quick, knowing smile at Sherlock and John as they walked in the doorway.

"I'm not gonna be an only child anymore!"

"Oh really?" the landlady queried, her face schooled into a strictly interested look, "And why is that?"

"Father and Daddy are having a baby with Maddie," Hamish grinned wider, pleased to be the one to tell all, "She's a baby specialist. I helped choose her."

"Well that's wonderful, boys. I'm sure you made the perfect choice, Hamish," She motioned to the tea, "Now would you be a dear and finish setting up the tray? I need to talk to your parents." Hamish nodded and went to work, putting the correct amount of sugar in everyone's cup. Mrs. Hudson pulled the other two back into the hallway.

"And when we're you planning on officially telling me? I may just be your landlady, but I would like to know these things." Both John and Sherlock had the good sense to look sheepish.

"We didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," John started. Mrs. Hudson didn't think that was a good enough excuse.

"As the woman who lives below you and watches Hamish when you go gallivanting about, I hope you realise I'm smart enough to figure out when something is happening to you two," she glared from one to the other, the sharpness taken out of the look by the warmth emanating from her, "Now. When do I meet the mother and how is the little one doing?"

Sherlock launched immediately into telling her everything about Maddie's pregnancy so far and spent a good portion of the night showing her pictures from that evening's sonogram.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Maddie would come over every Saturday. Mrs. Hudson loved discussing her life, and it was nice to have a female who understood a life that involved John and Sherlock, no matter what the capacity. And every Saturday John would make sure she was healthy, Sherlock would ask his endless questions about the baby, and Hamish would talk with her. At first Maddie was surprised by how easily Hamish communicated with her, being only 5 years old, but she soon acclimated to his advanced vocabulary and mature mind set.

When she was 11 weeks along, Hamish asked if he could speak directly to the baby.

"Sure," Maddie replied, "I talk to your sibling all the time."

"You do?"

"Of course. What's the point of always having company if we can't converse every so often." Hamish giggled, which made Maddie smile.

"You can't converse with a baby. A conversation implies a two way communication."

"Okay then, smart one. I talk or sing to the baby, and he or she ignores me and just keeps growing." Hamish looked at her seriously.

"I didn't mean Baby doesn't listen. Just that he or she can't let you know that you're being heard. Father used to play music for me and those are my favourite pieces still." Maddie smiled softly and played gently with Hamish's hair.

"How about you read to the baby? I know you like to read."

"Okay!" Hamish scrambled off of the sofa and ran to his room. He returned soon with a pile of his favourite stories that he wanted to share. Maddie settled back and let herself relax as Hamish read aloud to his future sister or brother.


	7. Chapter 7- More Planning

Chapter 7- More Planning

"Sherlock Holmes, you are not naming your child Atticus," Maddie stood in the kitchen of 221b Baker Street, hands on her hips, lips set in a way that Sherlock knew she meant business.

"And why not?" he retorted, "John suggested it, and it refers to a very great literary character. Atticus Finch was a good man. Besides, Atticus Holmes sounds much better than Julian!" Sherlock spat out the name as if it was disgusting to even think about. Maddie sighed and sat down. Sherlock tensed, not sure what was about to happen. Maddie had the annoying (annoying, but intriguing) habit of catching him off guard.

"Sherlock, please listen to me. I talked to John. He wasn't being completely serious when he mentioned Atticus as a possibility."

Sherlock muttered something about "so he's serious about Laura" but he, too, sat down and prepared to finish the discussion in a civilised manner. John was due home any minute, and they had agreed to narrow down the list to 5 each for boy's and girl's names. Maddie had talked to John earlier to find out his input.

"So, Atticus is out," Sherlock finally conceded, "But that means Laura is out as well."

"Deal," Maddie said, and she crossed off the offending names, "Now what about Edwin, Charles, and Joshua."

* * *

Three weeks after the names discussion, when Maddie was around 18 weeks pregnant, another sonogram was due. Sherlock had scheduled not only the early, 6 week one, but every appointment Maddie could possibly need during the pregnancy. As each visit to the hospital got closer, everyone around Sherlock could sense his growing excitement. In the few days leading up to the 12 week exam, John could barely get Sherlock to eat, only winning that battle with Hamish's help. Before this one, however, it was Maddie who tried to calm down the detective.

"Sherlock, we know the baby is in there. You speak to him every day, you play your violin, would you please just sit down, you're making me nervous!" Maddie's voice had steadily risen throughout her whole speech and when she was finished, Sherlock immediately paused his pacing and turned to her.

"Much better," she sighed.

"I didn't mean to agitate you…" Sherlock started, "I suppose I'm just anxious to see how much growth has occurred. And why did you refer to the baby as 'he'? We don't know the sex, and I thought we agreed to keep it that way unless we can't help knowing one way or the other."

"Yes, you and John were both adamant that it be kept a secret. I guess it just feels like a boy, and it's easier to choose a gender than worry about saying "he or she" all of the time. And I don't like always calling the baby Baby."

"Fine," Sherlock sat down and gave Maddie a quick smile, "But if you cause problems for my child because you referred to him or her as the wrong gender too often, we will have a very serious discussion."

"Works for me," Maddie rolled her eyes and pointed to the violin sitting in the corner of the room. Sherlock took the blatant hint and began to play a soothing melody.

* * *

In the examination room the next day, it was Maddie who was overly excited.

"I can't wait to see how much Baby Holmes has changed," she whispered excitedly to Hamish, who was sitting next to her and watching as the technician spread the gel over her growing belly. He grinned up at her, happy to be able to see first-hand the pictures of his sibling.

"Will we be able to see if Baby is moving?"

"Yep! I've felt something every so often. Right now your sister or brother is about the size of mango. There's hair and skin and pretty soon Baby will be able to taste things." Hamish smiled and took Maddie's hand.

"I'm glad you're our baby specialist, Ms. Maddie."

"I am, too, Hamish." Behind them, Sherlock and John watched the interaction. When the sound of the heartbeat filled the room, John laughed quietly at Hamish's expression.

"What do you think, H?" he asked.

"I think that's Baby trying to tell us he or she has been listening," he smiled, "Baby likes us."

"I should hope so," Maddie said, "You've been reading to him almost every day. And good stories, too."

"Her, actually," the sonogram technician interjected. Everyone looked at her.

"It says in your paper work that you want to know the gender only if it's very obvious. Well, there's always a margin for error, but you're having a girl."

John and Sherlock looked at each other.

"A girl," Sherlock breathed, "We've having a daughter."

"I guess the Atticus discussion was pointless, then."

Everyone grinned and went back to watching the Baby Girl Holmes as she moved on the screen, her strong, soothing heartbeat a lulling noise in the background.

* * *

Back at Baker Street, once Hamish had been put to sleep, John found Sherlock studying intently a still from that day's ultrasound.

"What's on your brilliant mind, Sherlock?" John sat down next to him on the sofa and stretched his legs out.

"I was just considering what traits she might get from me and what she'll get from Maddie." John looked wary, and gently pulled the picture from Sherlock's hands.

"No more of the 'what if she doesn't want to be related to me' thought, I hope."

"Nothing to that extent, no," Sherlock hedged. Seeing the raised eyebrow directed at his evasiveness, he begrudgingly elaborated, "I just don't want her to have a lisp." A small smile worked its way onto John's face.

"You're worried she's going to lisp?"

"Yes."

"Where did this come from? Do you think Maddie used to have one and learned to cover it up?"

"No, Maddie didn't lisp."

"Then why would…" John broke off, trying to think back, "Sherlock did you used to lisp?" Sherlock fidgeted slightly, unsure of whether he should deny it or not. The split second pause was all John needed.

"If she does inherit that trait from you, which I'm pretty sure isn't a hereditary thing, then we'll help her fix it if she wants to." Sherlock smiled his thanks at the quiet understanding and took back the ultrasound picture.

"So. What are we going to name her?" Sherlock asked. John grinned and got out the list of options.


	8. Chapter 8- The Phone Call

Chapter 8- The Phone Call

In the end, after much debate, they decided on Adeline. With all of the acceptance Maddie had shown, and with how willing she had been through the whole pregnancy so far, John thought it was the only option. Sherlock agreed secretly, but out loud he just said that he liked the way it sounded. They both agreed that the name would fit her, with it meaning "nobility." Now they just had to tell Maddie, so Sherlock mentioned it the next time he called to check up on her.

"Adeline, really?" Sherlock could hear the excitement and emotion infused in Maddie's voice.

"We decided it was the best option. Scarlet sounded too… needy. I'm not having my daughter be a damsel in distress."

"If her movements are any indication, she's not afraid to fight for herself."

"She's been moving?!" Sherlock all but yelled into the phone. On the other end of the line Maddie took a deep breath.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't get the chance. Are you guys home if I stop by later this afternoon?"

"We wouldn't miss it." Maddie smiled and hung up. Hopefully Baby Girl- Adeline- would be wide awake for her daddies.

* * *

"John!" John paused just inside the door of 221b. Sherlock stood- well, bounced- in the middle of the sitting room.

"What's on, Sherlock?"

"Maddie should be here any minute. She said we might be able to feel Adeline move!" John grinned and walked over to his partner. He laid his hands gently on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Calm down, 'Lock. I know it's exciting, but we don't want to overwhelm Maddie again."

At about week 19, Maddie had started really noticing her mood swings, and at week 20, Sherlock got his first dose of an angry pregnant woman. That was immediately followed by a wave of crying, during which John tried to comfort Maddie and tried not to laugh at Sherlock's befuddled expression. Since then, the three had navigated the murky emotional waters a bit better.

"Fine. But I take no responsibility if she gets sad about my cases again."

"Alright." John knew not to argue. It was hard enough trying to explain hormones and the affect they have on emotions to a normal person. He wasn't about to try with Sherlock.

* * *

Maddie went to Baker Street immediately after work that day (Sherlock had called during her break to tell her their choice). 21 weeks into this, she knew just to walk right up. She also knew to be ready for anything once she stepped into the flat. And today was no exception. As soon as she opened the door she was hit by the silence. Cautiously she went further into the room, trying to be quiet as not to disturb Sherlock's reading or Hamish's colouring. John waved at her from the kitchen. She grinned and joined him.

"Important stuff, is it?" John snorted and added something to what he was making for dinner.

"I needed him to settle down, so I gave him permission to correct my blog." They both laughed, and Maddie shuffled through some notes on the table.

"Think he'd mind if I interrupted his task?"

"God, no, go ahead. He's been antsy ever since you said something about feeling her move." John grinned at Maddie and turned off the stove as she moved back towards the sitting room. He followed her out, this was something not to be missed.

"Hey Sherlock, hey Hamish," Maddie greeted them. Sherlock shut the laptop with a sharp snap and looked up.

"Is John allowing me to speak again?" he asked petulantly. John rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Sherlock, don't be pouty. It leaves less time for belly time." Both Sherlock and Hamish perked up at her words. Maddie smirked at being the centre of attention and sat on the sofa- she could tell it was getting more and more difficult as Adeline grew. Hamish crawled up at once to sit by her.

"How's my sister, Ms. Maddie?" he asked before kissing the baby bump in greeting.

"She's doing wonderfully, H. I think she even had the hiccups yesterday." Hamish grinned widely and moved even closer. Sherlock perched on the other side of the sofa and smiled at Hamish. They spent the rest of the night waiting to feel the occasional kick from little Adeline, stopping only for as long as it took to eat.

* * *

Starting the next day, 221b started undergoing changes. With the due date getting closer, John had made a list of things that had to change before the baby arrived. Sherlock was amazed at how much the flat had returned to its pre-Hamish state. Either that, or John was being extra precautious with the baby-proofing this time. Luckily, this time they had Hamish to help.

"Daddy, can Adeline play with these?" Hamish held up a box of smallish blocks.

"No, H. But if you make sure you pick them all up before she's by you, you can still play with them."

"Okay," Hamish put the box on his "Non-Adeline" pile.

Sherlock and John had decided that Adeline would share Hamish's room until they were older. None of them was ready to leave Baker Street quite yet.

* * *

During the 26th week of Maddie's pregnancy, at 9:38am Sherlock's phone rang.

"Maddie, I was going to call you-" he was cut off by Maddie, her voice tense and far too even.

"Sherlock, I'm spotting. Heavily." His heart dropped, and then the adrenaline kicked in.

"Get yourself to the hospital, I'll meet you there." Sherlock let the dropper in his hand fall into the petri dish as he rushed to grab his coat.

"I'm already on my way," Maddie replied. Sherlock heard her take a deep breath and release it slowly.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No. Just get here. And call John."

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter to go! I don't know when I'll post it, but it should be within a week!


	9. Chapter 9- Understanding

Chapter 9- Understanding

The trip to the hospital was a blur for Sherlock. And all he could remember after getting there was seeing John standing by Maddie, and then a flurry of action. Once the doctor- Sherlock couldn't remember her name, it wasn't important- had done a few tests and not found a heartbeat, the world became crystal clear again. They would induce labour and Hamish would be without a sibling still.

Sherlock could recall every detail of the delivery room, right down to the shade of the walls and how many instruments were on the doctor's tray. But even through the clarity, all that mattered was Maddie and how everything had suddenly, inexplicably gone wrong.

* * *

A few hours later, John smoothed Madeline's fringe off of her sweaty forehead.

"It's all over, Maddie. Thank you," he whispered. From his right John felt Sherlock stand up and move slightly forward.

"May I hold her?"

"Sherlock…" Sherlock looked at John, his old wall of indifference no match for the emotions John could see welling up in his eyes. And who was John to deny him the one chance he'd have to see his daughter- the only girl John had ever known who could find her way into Sherlock's heavily guarded heart so easily.

A nurse was gently wrapping the baby girl in a soft pink blanket. Sherlock hesitated slightly, not sure he would ever be able to give her back, before carefully cradling his daughter in his arms.

"Did you want to name her?" the nurse asked the three of them.

Maddie looked to John and shrugged softly as if to say "it's up to you, she's yours." John was just about to shake his head; it might be better if they didn't have that one last attachment. But before John could make himself move, Sherlock said softly, "Rachel."

John looked over at his partner, who looked up to meet his gaze, and gave a small nod. "Rachel."

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Thank you to everyone who read this, I appreciate it truly.


End file.
